


Alas, Poor Yorick (Who's Creepy)

by Missy



Category: The Muppet Show, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, References to Shakespeare, plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The gang puts on Hamlet, and Piggy has some issues with her co-star.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Alas, Poor Yorick (Who's Creepy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sageness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/gifts).



“Do I have to spend all night talking to a creepy skull?” Piggy asked, holding out ‘Yorick’s’ head at a distance in her purple gloved grip. 

“Piggy, that’s what Hamlet did in the play. You have to do everything, otherwise we’re just putting on a play called ‘Danish people are Sad!’”

The Swedish Chef let out a mournful ‘bork’ when Kermit mentioned Sweden and he sighed. “No, no, I didn’t mean to upset you!”

“I’ll say the lines, but I’ll say them to the sky. That will be tres triste!” Piggy declared.

“Eesh,” Kermit said, and scratched his hose-clad thigh.


End file.
